Caught On Time
by dapperyklutz
Summary: She was falling fast. She was falling hard. But he was there, just right on time to save her. To catch her as she was about to break.' My third SSHG one-shot. WARNING: AU, OOC. Sequel is already posted! Title: "This I Promise You"


_This would be my third SSHG oneshot!:D And I am proud of it! HAHAXD Enjoy!_

* * *

She was falling fast. She was falling hard. Falling into the darkness that's about to embrace her completely. There was no more hope for her, no doubt about that. Nothing left for her in this forsaken world. Damn them! Damn those dark-hooded monsters who took the life of two of the most important people in her life...

The war has just begun, they say. Oh, how right they are.

'_When is this monstrosity going to end?!'_ she screamed at herself in despair as fresh new tears cascaded down her cheeks. '_There's no point in living right now.'_

She was tired of crying... of grieving. It had been over three months since the death of her parents. But to her it felt just like yesterday. Damn those Death Eaters! But most of all, damn Voldemort!

In the outside, she was still the same studious know-it-all, but with very less enthusiasm this time. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes held no more spark and she always looked paler than usual. In short, she was slowly dying inside.

"Grieving will take you nowhere, Miss Granger," said a soft silky voice behind her.

Hermione didn't even bother to acknowledge her Potions Professor as she continued to watch the calm black lake, the full moon illuminating both their silhouettes. Snape just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he decided to sit beside her on the grass instead.

"You have to let it go, Hermione," he continued quietly, his eyes downcast as he used her first name for the first time. "You have to understand. This is war, it's meant to have a lot of casualties. Hermione, you're a very strong and brave woman and is the most intelligent witch of her age. Don't let the death of your parents destroy you, because it won't be worth it."

Hermione was beyond shock, so to speak. Slowly, she stared at her Potions teacher and their eyes made contact the same time

Severus turned to look at her. She was then rendered speechless at the wave of emotions running through his obsidian eyes; sadness, despair, concern...

"You don't understand," whispered Hermione so softly and quietly that Severus had to lean in closer to her in order to hear her properly. "They're the only family I have left. Yes, the Weasleys, Harry, Remus and Tonks are family, but still... They were the ones who raised me to be the person I am right now. They were the ones who supported me in everything I've decided and did. They were the ones who still accepted me for being a witch when the rest of our relatives turned their backs on me, on us. So don't say that you understand because you don't, and won't. No one does, no one will ever understand me."

"My mother was murdered by my father when I was fifteen and not sooner, my despicable of a father decided to commit suicide," confessed Snape slowly, as if the memory of his parents still killed him. But his face was emotionless, his obsidian eyes unfathomable.

Hermione noted, that even in his black billowing robes, he looked far less intimidating without the customary scowl or sneer.

"I lost the only friend, best friend actually, at the hands of the Dark Lord himself. I have made a lot of wrong decisions in life, but it also taught me that we really learn from our mistakes. Life's really like that, Hermione. We're not living in a fairy tale nor are we dreaming wide awake. Life isn't meant to be fair. We all experience guilt, regret and loss. But it's these emotions that make us human, that lets us know that life itself isn't life without experiencing these feelings. It makes us keep going on. And as for you," he looked pointedly at Hermione who still haven't averted her eyes from his. "You have to move on and let go. You can grieve later on, but right now we have to be prepared for war. It's not yet the end of the world; it's just the beginning of the end. Don't show the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters that you are weak, not that I'm saying you are because you aren't. Those monsters will only cause you much more pain and misery. Fight back and never give up. Show them what you really are capable of, and don't back down for a challenge unless it is necessary, knowing you. Bear in mind that you still have a lot of people who love and care for you, and will be there with you through it all in the end. It will all be worth it in the end, no matter the casualties the Light has or will have. That, Hermione, is what I can guarantee."

Hermione, for the first time, felt the heavy weight on her shoulders lift as the baggage of sorrow, despair and sadness left her slowly, though a few of it still remained. Instead, her heart soared with a new found hope and determination. Looking at Severus, she smiled a true smile for the first time in three months.

"Thank you," she said, her voice slightly cracking with emotion. And then, she did the unthinkable.

She leaned up on him slowly and pressed her lips against his in a sweet, gentle yet powerful kiss. Severus automatically wrapped his arms around her waist as Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with his, shockingly, soft and smooth hair as she pulled him to her and deepening the kiss at the same process. They stayed like that for a while when she finally let go and then smiled at him once more. This time, Severus returned the smile reluctantly, but it was a soft and true smile nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said again, her arms still around his neck and vice versa.

"What for?" asked Severus rather dumbly. The kiss definitely left him blank and breathless, no surprise there.

Hermione chuckled softly as she snuggled closer to him, but this time she had her head rested on his muscular chest as his arms automatically wrapped around her small frame.

"For bringing me back to life," was what she said simply.

* * *

_So... what d'yall think??? Too short? Too tear-jerkish? lolXD Sequel or not? I'm torn between choosing. Please help me!!_


End file.
